


Sleepy Morning

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Suzaku wakes up one morning.





	Sleepy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing for Suzaku's b-day I wrote up plus art by Gloomiebunny! Comments appreciated.

Sleep leaves Suzaku slowly, dripping and sticking to his eyelids as he struggles to open them. The nearby window is open, letting in the summer breeze and the sound of birds chirping. Feeling the soft, expensive sheets that wrap around his skin in a gentle embrace. The warmth at his back. It takes a moment for the room to come into clear view, blinking away the fog of sleep.

_'Aah...that's right...I'm in Lelouch's room.'_ Suzaku turns slightly and smiles. _'And in his bed.'_

The prince in hiding is half curled up, partly clinging to Suzaku in his sleep. Nothing new to Suzaku; he's always been like that since they were young, always the kind to grab for others in his sleep. Suzaku sometimes wonders if it has to do with how cold Lelouch is, how chilly his hands are, like he's seeking out warmth.

Suzaku slowly sits up, stretching and taking another look around the room. The sunlight illuminates the neatly organized room, the chessboard that is set to the side and ready to be played. The files of work on Lelouch's desk, all neatly piled up and sorted according to whether he's done with them or not.

Suzaku then looks at the clock and winces. It's past the time he usually wakes up, making Suzaku feel vaguely shitty for sleeping in, even if it's only an hour more. About to move, a cold hand grabs his wrist and makes him stop.

“Come back to bed Suzaku.” Lelouch opens his eyes and glowers up at him, tugging ineffectively on Suzaku's arm. “You aren't supposed to leave the bed yet.”

“It's past time I get up though.” Suzaku points out, gently removing Lelouch's hand. He grabs him again as soon as he lets go, and Lelouch pouts up at him.

“You are staying. You are supposed to sleep in today.” Lelouch grumbles at him. Suzaku can't help think he's adorable like this, bedhead so different from his carefully controlled appearance when awake, sleep still fogging up his eyes.

“Lelouch...” Suzaku sighs, wondering what is making Lelouch so grumpy so early about Suzaku leaving. “You know I have work.”

“No you don't.” Lelouch immediately retorts. “I called in a week ago. You have today off.”

Suzaku pauses, blinking. “What?”

Lelouch finally sits up and gives him one of his patented you-are-an- _idiot_ -Suzaku-why-do-I-even-like-you looks that make Suzaku squirm guiltily.

“Did you forget? It's your birthday.”

Suzaku freezes, the words hitting him like a hammer. He turns and spots the calender and...yes. It is. It's July 10th and definitely his birthday.

Lelouch rolls his eyes, tugging at Suzaku until he just limply falls into bed once more. “So you stay in bed longer. Sayoko is gonna make that weird Japanese breakfast you like. And we are going to relax. Nothing is going on today. We have nothing planned except spending time with Nunnally and going on a date later this evening. I have it all planned out so you can just relax.”

“Aaaah...” Suzaku half-unconsciously curls up with Lelouch, letting the more slender teenager fit himself with his head on Suzaku's shoulder, letting out a breath that sets his hair moving as he gets comfortable. “I...Lelouch you didn't...”

“Yes I did.” Lelouch gives him an annoyed look. “You can pay me back come _my_ birthday.” He mutters somewhat, even as he closes his eyes. “For now, sleep. We both need it.”

Suzaku does nothing for a moment, then lets out an amused snort. “Alright.” He closes his eyes, breathing in the herbal and floral scent of Lelouch's hair, his skin, as he lets it relax him once more.

And he sleeps, a happy smile on his face.

 


End file.
